


Beastly

by what_should_i_post_here



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Reading, Stuck in the past, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_should_i_post_here/pseuds/what_should_i_post_here
Summary: Raph finds similarities between him and Don in a classic fairytale.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (Takes place during the 2012 episode "Tale of the Yokai")
> 
> This was originally supposed to be a fluffy short for my Raph/Don collection, but for some reason I didn't think it ended good enough and added some smut.
> 
> The story is a jumbled mess but try to enjoy anyway!

"'...And each tear adds a day to the time of our trial,'" Donnie finished, closing the book he was holding in one hand. In the other, he held a sleeping baby Karai, or _Miwa_ , as she was called here.

Here being Japan, 15 years in the past. After talking with Tang Shen earlier that day, she offered to let the brothers, or friendly yokai as she called them, stay the night.

When asked if they could look after Miwa while she cleaned up dinner, the turtles were happy to help. It was soon after that that Donnie discovered the abundance of fairytale books on a bookshelf in the main room and decided to read one, putting not only the baby to sleep, but Leo and Mikey, as well.

Shen came in then and smiled softly. "You are a great reader, Donatello. I've never seen little Miwa fall asleep so quickly before."

Donnie smiled back, his chest filling with pride at the compliment. It meant a lot coming from the woman who was practically his mother.

Shen then carefully gathered her daughter into her arms and left the room. Donnie's gaze stayed in the direction she left in, until another noise caught his attention.

It was Raph, still awake, flipping through the book he had just read; The Little Mermaid. "This is different than the version I remember."

"And what version would that be?" Donnie teased, pulling the book from his brother's hands and returning it to its place on the shelf. "Disney's?"

Raph frowned. "Uh, yeah. That's the only version normal people know, Don."

"I know lots of different versions."

"Well you're not normal."

Donnie smirked, eyeing Raph up and down, as if taking in his mutant form for the first time. "Neither are you."

Raph huffed. "You know what I meant."

The taller turtle shrugged and went back to surveying the bookshelf, his finger grazing over each of the book spines as he passed them.

Raph coughed into his fist, then kneeled in front of the shelf, beside his brother. "So, uh, you gonna read another one?"

"I was thinking about reading one to myself, yes," He answered, then looked over. "Unless you want me to read it aloud?"

"I mean, I don't care," Raph shrugged, sniffing slightly. "Whatever you wanna do."

Donnie's lips curved upwards. "Alright, you pick one."

Raph rolled his eyes. "I told you I don't care-"

"Just pick one."

"Fine," the hothead muttered, turning his attention to the bookshelf. His eyes quickly landed on a particular title he was fairly familiar with and he pulled it out, handing it to his brother.

"Beauty and the Beast," Donnie smirked after reading the title handed to him.

Raph shrugged again and returned to his spot on the floor beside the rocking chair Donnie had sat in while reading the first story.

Still grinning, clearly amused by Raph's book choice, Donnie sat down and started reading.

\-------------------------

"'...And Beauty and the prince lived happily ever after,'" The purple-banded turtle finished. He shut the book and glanced over at this brother. He was still awake, but his face did not show that he cared for the book much at all.

Donnie chuckled. "I knew you wouldn't like it. Why did you even pick it if you-"

"It's kinda like you and me, isn't it?"

Donnie blinked. "W-what?"

"The story," He answered. "The beast kept the girl at his castle. She was stuck with him, no where else to go, and then he just...bugged her. Asked her every day if she loved him, over and over again, only to get shot down each time, until eventually-."

"That's nothing like us," Donnie scoffed.

"Sure it is," Raph insisted, sitting up on his knees. "We already lived together, stuck in the sewers. So when I tried to get with you, it was only a matter of time before you said yes."

"So you're the beast in this analogy?" Donnie joked.

"Obviously."

The taller turtle gave a small smile. "You're no beast."

"You're missing the big picture here," Raph interjected. "The first time we kissed. What happened that day?"

Donnie considered his question for a moment, going back to the day. When he realized what his brother was getting at, he frowned. "That doesn't have anything-"

"What happened that day, Don?"

Donnie sighed. "You got hurt. Bad. You were unconscious and when you finally woke up..."

"You kissed me," Raph finished. "See? Just like Beauty and the beast. Only when he was dying did she confess her love for him."

"You weren't _dying_ , Raph."

He brushed Donnie's sentence away with a wave of his hand. "A minor detail."

"Look," Donnie argued, trying to keep his voice level, considering the rest of the household was currently asleep. "I don't think you quite understand the story. Beauty _always_ loved the beast. But due to her own insecurities and...unsureness of the situation, it wasn't until she thought she had lost her chance that she actually-"

Donnie was cut off in mid-rant when Raph's lips suddenly pressed up against his in a deep kiss.

When he finally pulled away, Donnie looked baffled. "Wh...what was..."

"No need to explain that stuff, Don," He said. "I got it."

Donnie blinked. "Wh...Then why were you saying all that stuff for? Making me think that I...T-that you-"

He shrugged, playing with the ends of his brother's mask tails. "Was just trying to point out how similar you are to the stupid beauty and how similar I am to the super awesome beast."

"Super awesome, huh?" Donnie smirked, clearly amused. "I still don't think you completely understood the story."

"Don't care," He mumbled, kissing Donnie again. When they broke apart, Raph's lips traveled down Donnie's neck, making him mewl quietly.

"R-Raph, we can't," He whispered, already knowing what his brother was doing. "Not here."

Raph growled against Donnie's skin, sucking hard at the flesh.

"Raph, really-"

"Please, Don," He begged, his voice slightly husky. "I haven't been with you since all this stupid time traveling stuff started."

"That's exactly my point," Donnie pointed out. "It's neither the time or place to be doing something like this."

Raph frowned, then hastily grabbed his brother's wrist and dragged him outside. Tang Shen's house conveniently had a nice little garden out back that she had showed them earlier and Raph decided it would be perfect to hide them from what he currently wanted to do.

As soon as they stood somewhere in the middle of it, Raph stopped short and pulled Donnie down to attack his lips once more.

"This better?" He asked, breathing against his brother's mouth.

"N-no," He tried, though he was starting to get uncomfortably tight inside his shell. "It still doesn't change the fact that we are 15 years in the past and-"

Donnie was cut off by Raph's lips again. The older turtle forced his way into his brother's mouth, exploring every inch with his tongue.

After playing tonsil hockey a few moments longer, Raph withdrew, making sure to swipe his tongue directly through Donnie's gap as he pulled away.

Donnie looked at him with half-lidded eyes and Raph grinned. It was always like this between them. The hothead would always come to him, ready for sex and Donnie would have some excuse as to why they couldn't.

It was only after several long minutes of seduction (ie: kissing and touching) that Raph could actually get the brainiac in the mood. It could get annoying, especially when he was horny as hell, but he did enjoy the challenge of it sometimes.

It was especially rewarding now, since this was the first time they would be doing it outside the lair, away from the comfort of their own beds.

Raph placed his hands on Donnie's shoulders and began sinking to his knees, urging his brother to follow. The genius managed to get that far, but once his knees hit the cold ground, he became hesitant again.

"We're going to do this on the ground?"

"Where'd you think we were gonna do it?" The older turtle asked, as he began pulling off Donnie's gear, kissing the skin underneath each time he removed an item.

"W-we can't do that," The genius tried holding back a churr. "We're...We're not animals."

Raph cocked an eye ridge. "Uh, yeah we are."

"We're _mutants_ and I know better than to have sex outside on dirty terrain." He yelped when Raph's teeth replaced his lips and he bit down on a piece of Donnie's exposed skin. " _You're_ an animal, maybe."

The red-banded turtle chuckled, kissing his way up Donnie's arm. "That's right I am." Then he whispered against his brother's lips. "And I _don't_ know any better."

Before the taller turtle could try to back out (again), Raph quickly pushed him down onto the grass, straddling his waist. Then he pinned his arms over his head for good measure.

"Raph, please," Donnie reasoned. "I promise when we do get home I'll...I'll do it whenever you want. As many times as you want! Just please...wait...."

Raph ignored him, continuing to lavish his neck in light nips and kisses. His lips traveled down further, down Donnie's plastron. The hand holding his brother's arms didn't allow him to go very far, however, and Raph groaned.

"Don, I can't...wait any longer for you," He said, using his free hand to circle the slightly bulging slit in front of him. "I know you want this, too."

Donnie bit his lip, but it wasn't enough to hold back the oncoming churr.

Raph grinned. "I'm gonna let go of your arms now. Don't do anything stupid." After a lingering moment, he slowly released his hold.

Thankfully, Donnie just let his arms fall to his side, but then he spoke up, "Raph, really, if we just-"

He didn't get a chance to finish however, as Raph quickly placed his entire mouth over the lower part of his brother's plastron, his tongue snaking its way into the partly open slit.

" _Fuck_!" Donnie practically shouted, the word sounding deliciously foreign coming from his mouth.

He almost immediately dropped down then and Raph drew back, stroking the cock as it slowly began inflating in his hand. "What was that, Donnie?"

The genius shook his head.

"You like this?" Raph asked, still stroking, his thumb occasionally coming up to swirl over the leaking head.

Donnie nodded, then groaned. "Yes, for...forget everything I said. I need you, too. Just please don't...STOP!"

The last word came out a bit louder as Raph then wrapped his lips around Donnie's cock and sucked hard. His tongue moved around the hard flesh, as if tasting his brother for the first time. It really had been too long...

When he pulled away, Donnie let out an adorable whimper.

Raph chuckled. "Patience, Don. Don't want you coming before we-"

Before he could finish, Donnie switched positions so Raph was now lying on his carapace. Donnie kissed his brother hard, only vaguely aware of the taste of his precum still on Raph's lips.

He broke the kiss soon after then licked the hothead's neck, all the way up to his cheek, showering him with light kisses.

" _Shell_ , Donnie," Raph moaned, as Donnie traveled lower. "I...l-love it when you get like this."

"You've unleashed the beast," Donnie mumbled, licking his brother's scutes as he continued traveling southward.

Raph managed a chuckle. "I thought _I_ was the beast."

Donnie grabbed his brother's half hard cock that had already come out of hiding, then flashed him a quick smirk. "We'll see."

Although he was looking straight at him, Raph still wasn't prepared when his cock disappeared into his brother's mouth. He threw his head back against the hard ground and moaned. "Oh, shit."

The youngest turtle grinned around the hard flesh and managed to take another inch into his warm cavern of a mouth, his tongue dancing around the pulsating skin.

Then, without warning, Donnie reached down and tugged at his brother's tail, his thumb running up and down the length of it.

"Damn it, Donnie," Raph practically shouted. "You keep that up, this isn't gonna last much longer."

Hearing that, Donnie quickly, but carefully pulled back, gently kissing his brother's cockhead, earning a light groan from the hothead.

"Just needed to keep it up long enough for this," Donnie explained, dipping a finger into the precum steadily oozing from Raph's swelling cock.

The genius then got on all fours, hovering over his older brother, and reached back to push the lubed up finger into his puckered hole.

Raph lightly moaned as he watched the display of his brother prepping himself. He was always thankful to have Donnie on top of that, because in the heat of the moment, it was something he would often forget to do.

Donnie pulled his finger free, then swirled two fingers over the head of Raph's leaking cock.

He held back a groan at the touch and wrapped a hand around the base of his dick, so afraid he was gonna explode right then and ruin everything.

After another moment or two, Donnie pulled his fingers out and whimpered. "O-okay, I'm ready."

Raph nodded, attempting to get up when Donnie pushed him back down, his hands pinning his upper arms.

He leaned close, hovering just over his lips. "I'm gonna ride you, _beast_."

Just as quickly as he had pinned him down, Donnie pressed his lips to Raph's. Then, using one hand to guide him, he plunged his quivering hole straight down onto Raph's throbbing cock.

Having no warning, the hothead quickly removed his hand from the base of his cock and thrust upward, wanting to make sure he still had the upper hand in all this.

Donnie gave a loud noise that must have been a moan and a churr stuck together. The sound made Raph's entire body feel like it was on fire. He thrust upwards again, attacking Donnie's lips as he did so. Biting them, sucking them, slowly bruising them.

When he pushed forward again, Donnie froze briefly, then shuddered and Raph knew that he had found his prostate. He aimed for that spot again and Donnie seemed to clench around him.

"Not gonna last much longer," Raph groaned, thrusting into his brother's quivering body once...twice...

Raph spilled his seed into his brother then, shouting Donnie's name into the night. His brother quickly took care of that, though, silencing him with his own mouth as he came, too.

Breathing hard, Donnie slumped down, lying on his brother's plastron, his finger tracing the scar at the top of his shell.

Raph adjusted himself to pull out of his brother and attempted to get him to roll over onto the ground, but Donnie held onto him tight.

"Come on, Don," Raph said, his voice clearly showing how tired he was. "Time to move."

"No," Donnie muttered, stubbornly holding himself in place on top of Raph.

"Don, I'm tired," Raph argued lightly. "Roll over so we can cuddle or whatever."

"I told you," the genius mumbled against Raph's chest. "I don't like being on the dirty ground."

"It's really not that...wait. Wait, is that why you..." It was the first time they had ever done that position before. Donnie was almost always a bottom and he was always _on_ the bottom.

Donnie smirked, resting his chin on Raph's chest as he looked directly up at him.

"Sneaky little turtle."

"Well, I am the beauty, after all," Donnie winked. "And beauty's really shouldn't be getting themselves dirty."

"Kinda late for that," Raph chuckled, swiping his finger across his brother's cheek to collect a bit of cum that must have gotten there after the genius laid his head down on top of him.


End file.
